The invention relates to a method for measuring stairs, wherein the riser and tread of the separate steps are determined, and to an assembly for carrying out such method.
For mounting for instance stair elevators, it is important that the form and dimensions of the stair, or at least a number of steps, be univocally and accurately recorded. It is conventional to do so by making a sketch of the stair or steps and writing the measurements and angles therein. This enables a working drawing to be made at another location, for instance on a CAD system or drawing table, for forming the different parts of a fitting stair elevator.
In this connection, it is essential that the measurements included in the drawing exactly correspond to the real dimensions, because otherwise either the stair or the stair elevator should be adapted, which involves considerable inconvenience, costs and delay in completion.
The recording of the dimensions of the separate steps usually takes place by measuring the depth of the step, the so-called tread, and the height of the step, the so-called riser, with for instance a measuring tape or a jointed rule. For this purpose, a lath is positioned at right angles to the front edge of a step in such a manner that the lower side of the lath is level. Subsequently, a second lath is positioned vertically along the front edge of a superjacent step on the first lath. This permits the tread of the subjacent step to be measured along the first lath, and the riser of the superjacent step along the second lath.
When this measuring method is used in practice, it appears that errors are frequently made during measuring, which errors cannot be recognized in time. One of the reasons thereof is that during measuring, two independent dimensions, i.e. the riser and the tread, are also measured independently of each other. This allows for a poor verification afterwards of the dimensions of the stair.